Prefabricated spa systems have become popular, and typically include the spa tub, heater, water pump, electronic controller system, lighting elements and associated plumbing. The spa system can be assembled at a manufacturer's factory or distribution center, before being delivered to the customer's site for installation.
The spa systems typically have several devices or systems under control of the system controller, and these must be connected properly in the system to provide intended operational capability of the spa system. If the spa system is delivered to a customer and does not operate properly, a technician must be dispatched to the installation site to troubleshoot and make repairs.
It would be advantageous to provide a method for testing spa systems before shipment from the assembly location or shipment to an installation location.
It would further be advantageous to provide a test system for testing an assembled spa system before shipment from an assembly location or shipment to an installation location.